


Of birds and a cat

by verdantspace



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cats, M/M, Tenderness, look it's floof nothing's fluffier than cuddles on the bed n cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdantspace/pseuds/verdantspace
Summary: The cat finds a place at the end of their beds, in a warm cot that Jason has built for her.





	Of birds and a cat

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as: Nana made beautiful tender Jaytim art so I did a Thing
> 
> This is the [art](https://twitter.com/drawingpotatos/status/915225488909418496) that inspired this lil snippet :^) I have a lot of Feels over Jaytim n cats so when I saw this I whipped smth up as fast as I could,, thank u Nana for the wonderful art I am Not Worthy ;____;

It feels so nice to have him in his arms.

He’s tiny and warm, but Jason doesn’t let it fool him because he knows of the strength in those slender limbs, coiled beneath strong muscles; ones that have been earned from training and experience. And yet, Jason can find patches of soft flesh underneath Tim’s light green sweater, the task as easy as taking his next breath.

His fingers have had enough practice, maybe.

“You’re like a furnace, babybird,” he rumbles, feeling Tim’s breath tickle his chest when he scoffs. “How d’ya stay so warm when yer immune system’s totaled?”

Tim chuckles, “it’s not ‘totaled’, Jay, it just...doesn’t function as well as it should be. Losing a spleen’s not as tragic as, you know, actually _dying_ , but it’s still a bitch.”

They share a laugh at that, and Jason marvels at how far they’ve come, now that they can make verbal jabs at the tragic occurrences surrounding their lives. Jason’s not sure if it’s one hundred percent healthy, but Tim feels so warm and comfortable and he honestly doesn’t have enough brain function to think about that stuff now. Everything’s fine, he assures himself as he pulls the younger man closer.

The moment’s broken by the sound of purring, which, totally doesn’t come from a human. Jason feels it when Tim’s inner vigilante responds to the noise, how his muscles get tight and his eyes get wide, arctic blue and alert. It’s all sorts of hot, and Jason’s tempted to let him be _Red_ , all geared up and wound tight for battle. But it’s sort of ridiculous to get into asskicking hero mode over a tiny cat, so he tugs Tim down just as the young man’s getting ready to leap.

“Relax, Tim,” he says, “it’s just Timmy.”

Jason’s referring to a tiny little thing that he found during patrol; a black cat with soft furs and wide eyes. One that he’s insisted to be called ‘Timmy’, much to Tim’s dismay. The cat’s sleeping at the end of their bed, tucked in a makeshift cot that Jason has built for her. It’s nice to know that she’s warm and comfortable, if the purring noises are any indication.

“I still can’t believe we’re calling her Timmy,” the younger man complains. His behavior offsets the edge of his complaint, though, because he readily burrows back into Jason’s warmth, letting the older man rest his chin on top of his head.

“She reminds me of ya,” Jason confesses, “small, agile, brave enough to jump right in fronta me even though I’m carryin’ all sorts of guns. Did I mention she was followin’ me all throughout? Sneakin’ around the rooftop like, ya know, a _stalker._ ”

Tim doesn’t miss the jab, and pouts before attacking Jason with ridiculously painful pinches. Jason’s pretty sure Tim files his nail but damn, they still fuckin’ _hurt._

“Shut up,” Tim snaps, landing a pinch on a soft spot on Jason’s belly (Jason totally doesn’t shriek at that), “you don’t even know me back then.”

Jason forces out a laugh through pained gasps, and manages to answer. “Too bad, huh? Bet ya were as cute as Timmy is.”

The furious attacks abruptly comes to a halt, and Jason gives himself a mental pat on the back.

“I’m not cute,” Tim grumbles and Jason has to stifle a retort because _no, Timmy, yer cute, fuckin’ live with it,_ “and it’s just weird to name a cat after me because I’ve been associated with a bird ever since I’ve worn the cape, you know?”

Trust Tim to worry about the most ridiculous things. Jason sighs, ruffles Tim’s hair, and lets out a quiet _oh_ when an idea hits him.

“Timmers as a cat... No, Timmers in a _catsuit,_ ” he whistles, “‘m not opposed to that idea, not at all. Think Selina will, ya know, lend you one of hers?”

In response to that, Tim’s nose scrunches up, but he smooths out the expression in the following seconds. He’s looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought, and Jason uses the opportunity to play with Tim’s too-long hair, making little braids that he brushes through right after they’ve been made. Tim finally opens his mouth, and his voice is soft from sleepiness, but it rings clear in the silence of the room

“I have no idea how your brain jumps to that particular train of thought, but I’ll put it on just to terrorize Demon Brat.”

Jason allows himself a guffaw at that, the sound reverberating through Tim’s body because they’re pressed so close together.

“A solid plan, Red?” He looks down at Tim once the laughter dies down, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Totally,” Tim agrees as he tilts his head to peck Jason’s chin. “Lemme text Sel, let Dick in to make sure the brat would be right where I want him to be, and then we can engage.”

“Sure, sure,” Jason snickers, “don’t let anyone grope yer ass in that tight suit, babybird.”

“Something tells me you’re talking about yourself,” Tim snarks back, “damn, it’d be so hard trying to beat up criminals while avoiding your gropes.”

“Ya love the exercise.”

“Believe what you want, Jay.” Tim says, his tone final. “Now go to sleep. You promised me homemade pizza before patrol.”

Jason weighs the equation; making pizza in exchange for Tim in a catsuit and concludes, not bad. His life is so much win right now, he thinks as he lets the soft tendrils of sleep to finally embrace them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo I have twitter come say hi if u wanna ;) --> [@timmydraqe](https://twitter.com/timmydraqe)


End file.
